Prince of Persia: Against the Corruption
The Story So Far... After his long trek in the Persian deserts with Elika, The Prince has managed to heal all the Fertile Grounds, which hold the light energy that keep the Dark God Ahriman trapped in his prison. But when the duo return to the temple, Elika must give up her life in order to trap Ahriman for all eternity. The Prince, who has fallen for Elika after their journey, releases Ahriman fully this time, in order to save Elika, and runs off carrying her in his arms. But Ahriman then proceeds to capture Elika, and whisks her off into a corrupted prison in the Western Lands. The Prince, fueled with anger, vengenace, and the help of new allies, treks off on a long and perilous journey to save Elika and destroy Ahriman once and for all. Characters The Prince The Prince's family was killed when he was five years old. He adapted on his skills, learning how to survive by himself. He's only a Prince in nickname, and has a fair education. Not much is known about the Prince's childhood. The Prince became an adventurer and a grave robber in his adulthood. He stumbled across a tomb and looted the place, finding a unique gauntlet he uses to fight now. He proceeded to escape the tomb, but was chased by guards, leaving him with his donkey, Karah, and his chest of gold. The Prince, on his way home, lost Karah (and his treasure), and on his way to find the donkey, he fell into a canyon. There, he met Elika, whom he later found out was a princess, daughter to the Mourning King and an Ahura, one of the magical helpers of the God of Light, Ormazd. They proceeded to the Temple, where, after a fight with the Mourning King, Ahriman is released due to the King slicing the Seal of the prison. The Prince and Elika proceed on a magical journey to heal the Fertile Grounds, the Light Energy sources for the Temple. After healing all the grounds, Elika must give up her life to seal Ahriman's prison, but the Prince frees Ahriman in order to save Elika. After Ahriman captured Elika, The Prince decides that, no matter what the costs, he must save his beloved and destroy the Dark God. The Prince is an extremely agile warrior, skilled in swordplay. He can fight with a combination of extreme acrobatic jumps, skilled swordplay, and his gauntlet, which he uses to throw his enemies up into the air. Elika Elika is the only daughter of the deceased Mourning King. After losing her mother, her father fell into a state of mourning and left the city to die. She is blessed by Ormazd and has magical powers, which she discovered after meeting The Prince. She suffered the loss of her father after the King was corrupted by Ahriman. After the King released Ahriman, Elika took it in her hands to heal the Fertile Grounds. She fell in love with the Prince over time during the journey. After Ahriman was released for the second time, she was captured by Ahriman and contained inside a corrupted prison within the Western Lands. Even her powers couldn't free her from the prison. She awaits escape every passing day that Ahriman keeps her, as she knows the Prince will come. Zarik to gupek A deadly swordsman with a dark past, Zarik was born in a port town. After pirates raided the town, Zarik's father decided to move deeper into the desert. Along with others, they moved into the City of Light. Zarik was trained to be a swordsman for the King's army. After the King fell into mourning, corrupted beasts started attacking and killed Zarik's family. Zarik was enraged by the fact that the King did not defend the City and resigned from the army. He set out to attack all the corrupted beasts and became very skilled in the art of swordplay. He is devouted follower of Ormazd and has been chosen to have magical powers similar to the ones that Epossesses. Zarik met up with the Prince after Zarik was staying in a port town as a sailor. The Prince had asked to accompany Zarik on his ship, Ormazd's Breath, to the Western Lands. Zarik asks The Prince's purpose, and Zarik agrees to take him. On their trek, Zarik asks a few more questions, some more rude than others, and angers the Prince a mite. They proceed to fight a sword dual on the deck, and The Prince wins. Zarik, who has traveled across the lands and has never seen a deadlier swordsman than him, is all too impressed by The Prince. He agrees to help him find Elika and kill Ahriman, but the question he asked, was "How?" Balbera Balbera is a prince, the eldest son of King Viknen of Babylon. Being the eldest, Balbera is haughty and proud, and boasts very often, although he has never truly defeated a real swordsman in battle by himself. Balbera does have one thing to boast about, though, but he never does - Ormazd himself has spoken to Balbera during one night, telling him to accompany his father on a trek to Europe. Balbera takes this in mind and follows the King, but falls overboard during the night on the ship. He is saved by Zarik and The Prince who find the 17-year-old unconscious in the waters. Balbera rests and finds himself inside the lower decks. He comes up to the deck to find The Prince and Zarik in another sword fight. Balbera, foolisly thinking that The Prince was a pirate, tackles the vagabond to the deck. The Prince dodges out of the way, and pins Balbera by his throat against the cabin walls, telling him to never do that again. The Prince and Zarik ask Balbera who he is, but Balbera boasts and claims that he is the son of the skilled swordsman, Vizar Gundam, who is the general of King Viknen's army, and that Vizar has trained him to be the greatest swordsman in Persia. The Prince then challenges Balbera to a dual, and Balbera loses, making The Prince question who he really is. Balbera later asks if he could accompany The Prince on his trek, seeing as now he has nowhere to go. The Prince lets him come. During the trip, Balbera questions himself and his actions over the time. Episodes :Captured - After freeing Ahriman and trying to escape with The Prince, Elika is captured by Ahriman. :To The Shores - The Prince sets off on a journey to the sea ports to find a ship to the Western Lands, and meets up with a new ally. :Overboard - The young prince Balbera falls overboard from his father's ship and meets Zarik and The Prince. :In The Western Lands - The trio finally arrive in The Western Lands (America) and continue their search. :Trouble Stirring - Ahriman releases his corrupted demons in Philadelphia and rages across early America. :Underworld - Zarik finds his own way into the City Hall, but why has he left Balbera and The Prince? F Category:Prince of Persia AtC